


lovin you is sneezy

by hyperloop



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Gen, Penis Mention, Sickfic, Sneezing, actually over a year woah, also: it is incomplete yes, anyway, despite it being written a good year ago maybe, i decided it was pure gold at one point and didnt wanna fuck with it so i let it be, i dont intend to finish it, i would like to apologize HEAVILY in advance, oh god what have I done?, per request i am finally uploading this, sneeze kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperloop/pseuds/hyperloop
Summary: porter robinson has a cold. chaos ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself

"Mmmm... Ach.. H... Hachooo...!" Porter sat up, sneezed again, and rubbed his nose. He exhaled deeply. 

Sneezes served him a number of purposes. Expelling germs, pollen, pollutants and dust, making it easier for him to breathe when he has a cold, and making his nipples hard. Sneezing is something he's always liked more than he felt he should. More than he KNEW he should. Well, he was fairly certain most people didn’t get that headrush while watching and hearing his pals sneeze. He actually found the reality of that kinda weird. He also found laying sick in bed going over the eccentricity of his kinks kinda weird. What’s he doing that for? Stop it, Porter, just stop. 

Porter stops. He makes a sharp, frustrated snort upon realizing once again that he cannot breathe out of his nose. Porter has what is commonly referred to as “a gnarly cold”. Where he got it? He doesn’t exactly know except that pretty much everyone has it at this point. His buddies all had it at some point and oh how he wished he could be there all the time for them when they do without sounding like a mom. 

He lies in his bed, having recently awoken from a nap. His blankets and sheets are everywhere. Nightstands to either side of the bed filled with tissues and medicines and various snacks and trash, since he’s been basically too tired and achy for self sufficiency. Speaking of a lack of self sufficiency he’s been in contact with Hugo pretty much all day. Dillon has been checking in on him as well but not nearly as routinely. He probably had other stuff to do, God knows what. What does Dillon even do in his free time? Probably lounging around with hic c- 

Buzz buzz, motherfucker. What have we here. A text notification. Answer it, Porter. Answer it. 

“How are you? Do you need anything? Ive headed out and I can bring some cold stuff if you like ” the text reads. It is from the one and only Hugo Leclercq. He wonders if Hugo knows how much he liked being taken care of when he’s sick. He feels like Hugo… kind of wants to be his nurse. Checking in on him often. Coming over for no reason with no warning to see if he’s okay, occasionally. As if he’s looking for an excuse to come over there and baby the man. Strange, yet satisfying. 

Porter smiles and chuckles at the message. He thinks about how cute Hugo is. And then he, at that very second, almost as if destiny and God himself intended, got a familiar sudden tickle in his nose. His face muscles twitched and his eyes watered slightly as chills of arousal crept through him. It has Begun. As his chest heaves arrhythmically he makes a sharp, sudden inhale, throws his head back, and sneezes forcefully. He moans in pleasure and satisfaction afterward. That sneeze was so magnificent that his dick is now half hard and his body is buzzing. He is slipping his hand into his boxers and has begun stroking his semi-hardon while moaning and regulating his breathing when he realizes he sneezed his goddamn phone out of his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> this goes out to anyone who reblogged that one tumelr post. you know who you are. 
> 
> follow me xd http://brokentransmission.tumblr.com http://twitter.com/cornplextro


End file.
